The production and marketing of imidazolines and various derivatives thereof has been carried on for a number of years. Such compositions have been widely used as surface active agents, metal treating compounds and a variety of other applications. Imidazolines are commonly prepared by condensing, under conditions of heating and stirring, a long chain aliphatic monocarboxylic or fatty acid or a source thereof such as amides (or esters of such acids) with an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl and/or aminoalkyl ethylene diamine derivative, such as hydroxyethyl ethylene diamine.
Organosiloxane compositions including carboxylfunctional siloxane and other silicone compositions which exhibit excellent properties as surface active agents, lubricants and the like are also known and have been used commercially over the years. While a variety of imidazoline and polysiloxane compositions and derivatives thereof are known, to the best of our knowledge there has been no disclosure or suggestion of the novel silicone-containing imidazoline compositions and methods for preparing the same herein described.